


A Wistful Dream

by galaxyofwitches



Series: the witch, the knight, and the heir [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Multi, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwitches/pseuds/galaxyofwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun heir, the moon knight, and the star witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wistful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Away out yonder I see a star,—  
> Silvery star with a tinkling song;  
> To the soft dew falling I hear it calling—  
> Calling and tinkling the night along.
> 
>  
> 
> \- “Japanese Lullaby” by Eugene Field

[](http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/sara_hodges1/media/Facebook/art%20stuff/1461076_1377469635836927_782239520_n.jpg.html)


End file.
